Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas
by SarahCullen17
Summary: One-shot. Edward, a lonely soldier in Iraq, can't make it home for Christmas. But a naughty picture of his wife Bella and some alone time are enough for him to have a happy holiday of his own. Rated M for lemons. A Christmas gift to you from me!


**"Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas" a one-shot in Edward's POV

* * *

**Christmas Eve.

I loved this holiday—when I was home. My wife Bella always made Christmas special for our little family. We would bake gingerbread cookies and watch _How the Grinch Stole Christmas_ and we would allow our two daughters to open one present each. I always managed to surprise Bella with a new pair of earrings or a bracelet or sometimes even a first-edition book.

And she would surprise me, too…but that would be after Vanessa and Carlie went to bed.

I had never missed a Christmas with my family until now. Uncle Sam had always been gracious enough to give me a week or two off in late December. But this year, I was stuck in Iraq, with mess hall ham and a football game on the television in the cafeteria.

Some of the other guys—McCarty, Whitlock, Black—were used to missing Christmases and birthdays, but it still stung me. I had been in the Army for eight years now, deployed for four years. I only lived for the two weeks of leave a year. I was missing life with my wife and I couldn't watch my kids grow up, unless I managed to receive Bella's letters and pictures. Sometimes I was lucky enough to be able to Skype. Phone calls used to be frequent, but lately they were giving the calls to the new guys. The lines for the phone booths were simply too long, anyway.

I hated football, so after I finished my food, I went into the barracks and laid on my bed. I missed Bella insanely. It was eight PM here, so that meant it was nine AM there. Vanessa and Carlie were on Christmas break of course, so they were probably still asleep. I could picture Bella baking for Christmas Eve dinner and wrapping gifts.

The emptiness of the barracks around me was really grating on my nerves—they would be empty for a while-and I thought about going back to the cafeteria and seeing if they had another slice of pumpkin pie.

But another thought occurred to me. I quickly grabbed my bag and dug through it until I found my bundle of letters Bella had sent me.

Yes, I missed my wife. I knew that even if I were surrounded by hundreds of other soldiers, I would still feel lonely. There was a hole in me that only Bella could fill. I went to the most crinkled, crumpled, and worn envelope and immediately shook the picture out.

I intentionally kept this picture here, so in case any of the other guys wanted to see my kids or wife, they wouldn't stumble upon _this one_. My wife was playing the sexy little vixen in this picture, and I was possessive enough that I didn't want one other guy to see her like this. After I found the picture, I stripped down to my underwear and ducked under the covers in my bunk. I knew I would have the barracks to myself for a while, but just in case a guy wandered in…

My hand rested on the front of my underwear as I stared at the picture. Bella wore a very sexy, festive lingerie set—a red lace bra and thong, with a red garter belt, red-and-white striped thigh-high stockings, and red heels. A Santa hat was perched on her head. In this picture, she was laying on the bed, licking her lips.

I loved to photograph her, especially on nights like this one. I stared at the picture, determined to have myself a Merry little fucking Christmas. I started to rub myself as I remembered...

_I came into the bedroom from kissing Vanessa and Carlie goodnight. "Love?" I called. "Where are you?"_

_ "Closet," she replied. "Don't come in. It's Christmas Eve, remember?"_

_ I instantly hardened. "Uh…okay. Where do you want me to wait?"_

_ "Get in the bed. Now."_

_ I chuckled and obeyed her commands. Bella suddenly came out, dressed like some kind of gorgeous Christmas seductress. She posed for me by jutting her hip out and then twirling._

_ "Wow," I nearly panted._

_ "Santa can't make it to the Cullen house tonight," she winked. "He said you've been too naughty. So he sent me instead."_

_ "He's right. I've been a very naughty boy," I said, already wanting to fuck her._

_ She laughed as she crawled on the bed and hovered over me, kissing my lips. Her tongue traced warm, soft trails in my mouth. My hands immediately went to grab her breasts, put she pulled away and clicked her tongue disapprovingly._

_ "Santa said you're not allowed to touch," she teased me before unbuttoning my shirt slowly and leaving sloppy kisses down my front._

I could practically feel her warm mouth as I stroked myself slowly. Being a soldier, I masturbated a lot, but tonight my longing for her on this certain holiday made this session particularly intense. My breath was already hitching.

_She pushed the shirt off of me and then tossed it across the room. I watched as she unbuckled my belt with her mouth—with surprising skill. I raised my hips as she took the belt between her teeth and pulled it from the loops. She took it between her fingers and used the end to trail down my chest, teasing me._

_ "Is this supposed to be punishment from Santa?" I breathed._

_ She giggled and gave my mouth a wet kiss. She then proceeded to unzip my pants and pull them off of me, standing on the bouncy bed in her high heels perfectly. Bella hated heels, but when she got into character, she was a stiletto goddess._

_ Finally, I was naked. I nearly came right then and there as she pulled me to the side of the bed and knelt before me, kissing my feet like I was her king or something. There was something beautiful in the way she literally served me._

My hand snaked into my underwear, pulled them down, and then gripped the base of my cock before I started to pump it slowly.

_After she finished worshipping my feet, she looked up at me. "Thank you for being so good to me," she whispered. "I love you more than anything."_

_ "I love you too," I managed to whisper before choking up. God, I loved her so much._

_ She smiled, winked at me, and then licked along my cock, teasing me._

I needed lubrication to simulate her mouth. I reached over and grabbed the jar of petroleum jelly I used in place of ChapStick in the dry, hot desert. I gave myself a liberal helping and then coated my hand in it before returning it to my hard cock. I used my fingers in place of her tongue, stroking up and down.

_Finally, she sucked my cock into her mouth, humming and bobbing her head as she made me even harder._

I used my lubricated hand and started to really pump, sliding it wetly up and down, and up and down. I let out a little moan as I pretended it was her mouth.

_I was in seventh heaven, but I needed to see her gorgeous body. I unclasped her bra and let her breasts fall out. She was aroused just from serving me, so her perfect nipples were already hard and puckered. She increased the suction and slowly slid me into her throat, just like a pro. She had never ever done that to me before. Once again, I nearly lost it._

_ I was just about to thrust into her mouth and shoot my load down her throat, but she pulled off of me with a pop. "Not yet," she grinned wickedly. "You can't just make me wet and not give me an orgasm, can you, Mr. Cullen?"_

_ "How wet are you?" I nearly choked._

_ "Do you want to taste for yourself?"_

_ I nodded silently._

_ She suddenly moved her thong aside and stuck her finger inside of herself. When she pulled it out, it was coated in her juices. She teasingly traced it along my lips. I greedily licked at it, sucking it like she had just done my cock._

_ "That's pretty wet," I agreed, trying to stay in character._

_ She laughed softly and turned around, offering me her ass. I was perplexed—damn it, I wanted that pussy—but then I realized that her thong untied in back. I untied the knot and it fell to the floor. She turned back around and tried to kick the shoes off, but I stopped her._

_ "Leave them on," I said. "I love the stockings and everything."_

_ "Whatever you want, Mr. Cullen," she winked at me before pushing me back down on the bed. My fingers found her pussy immediately and I started to love her clit, pressing it and pulling it and even twisting it a little. She was a panting mess, but finally she slammed her hips down on mine and joined us._

I started to tug at my testicles as I rubbed myself.

_Since we were only able to have sex a few days out of the year, the initial joining of our bodies always stunned us. We stared at each other, breathless, as we felt every inch of our most private of parts. Her brown eyes flashed, her white cheeks flushed pink, and her brown curls bounced as she started to ride me. I tried to sit up to suck a nipple into my mouth, but she stopped me. I watched as she pulled a bottle of chocolate syrup out of dresser._

_ Very carefully so she wouldn't spill on the sheets, she put dots of syrup on her peaks, and then invited me to suck. I suckled eagerly, tasting the chocolate and the fragrance of her skin. She was already starting to sweat with a build-up to orgasm, and the saltiness only complimented the chocolate. Like M&M's and popcorn…_

Shit, I could do better than that. I grabbed my stash of Hershey Kisses she had sent me and popped one into my mouth. Chocolate always made sex better, in my opinion, even though I never dreamed of making sex with Bella better. It was impossible. But it was certainly possible to make what was basically sex with myself better. As I sucked the chocolate candy, I remembered sucking her nipples and continued to stimulate myself.

_When I finished with her nipples, she laid on top of me, and sucked the chocolate off my mouth. Tonight it seemed like she was all about my pleasure, but of course I couldn't let her do that. I reached between us and started to thumb her clit and stroke her folds around my cock. She gasped and started to squirm._

_ "That's it, baby," I whispered in her ear. "Come for me, love."_

_ She sighed happily before letting herself go. I felt her muscles tighten and her juices cover me, and then she let out a rather loud noise. "Damn it, Edward, your turn!"_

_ I gripped her ass and bucked my hips into her before I came with a loud grunt. She squeezed me tightly as she milked my cock, and then she completely collapsed on top of me, kissing my neck lazily. She let out a content sigh._

I grabbed a tissue, squeezed myself one more time, and then I came into the Kleenex. I was literally breathless as I continued to stare at her picture.

_ It was a passionate orgasm—and a fulfilling one. I stroked her hair and face as we started to steady our breathing together. We didn't need loud curse words or vibrators or even chocolate syrup. Bella offering herself and her total service to me, joined with our Christmas Eve tradition, was enough. It was better than the rough sex we occasionally enjoyed. It was better than any porno I had ever seen._

_ We were together, and that was all that mattered. It was beautiful._

I chunked the tissue into the wastebasket and closed my eyes, holding the picture to my heart. This was it. I couldn't serve another tour. I hated being apart from her. I was going to go home and use my degree, damn it.

Maybe jacking off to her picture and memories hadn't been such a great idea. Though my body was satisfied—and I felt closer to her—my heart still hurt. The hole throbbed like a severe wound.

At this moment, I just wanted to fall into a deep sleep.

I was just about to get my wish, but someone suddenly ran into the barracks. "Cullen!" my buddy Emmett McCarty shouted in that drill sergeant sort of way. "You have a phone call!"

"A phone call?" I asked, puzzled.

His face was happy. "Yeah, man! Don't you want to see who it's from?"

I immediately grabbed the PT sweatpants and t-shirt we were allowed to lounge in on nights such as this. After I dressed and grabbed my running shoes, I ran down to the phone station.

"Cullen," I said to one of the women who worked there. "I was told I have a phone call…?"

"Yes, you do," she smiled, pointing to an empty phone. "Right there. Line four. Merry Christmas, sir."

"You, too," I mumbled as I ran to the phone. I picked it up and gasped, "Hello?"

I heard a very familiar laugh. "Merry Christmas Eve, baby."

"Bella," I breathed as I nearly fainted. "You have no idea how much I've wanted to hear your voice today. Phone calls have been impossible. How did you call me?"

"I have a surprise," she admitted.

"So do I," I interrupted. "Listen, love. I miss you and the girls so much. I love the service, but I can't be apart from you anymore. You're more important to me than this career. I'm not signing for another tour. I need to be there to watch my children grow up. I need to be there to be a proper husband for you. And I need to be there for every Christmas to come."

There was a pause on the other end of the line. "Are you serious?" she practically shouted.

"Yes," I admitted. "I can't do this anymore. This is my last tour."

"Can you do that?"

"Yeah, I've served my time as an enlistee. I've gone over my required time, anyway."

She suddenly giggled, and I could just picture the adorable way she smiled as she laughed. "Edward…that's so amazing. You don't know how happy that makes me, sweetie. I've missed you so much, too. So have Carlie and Vanessa. Oh, baby, this is the best Christmas present ever."

"It really isn't," I said wryly. Quietly. "I was just fantasizing about our usual Christmas present."

"That's kind of what my surprise is about," she said. "Edward, baby, you're coming home for two weeks. A charity that helps bring troops home just contacted me and said they chose you randomly and at the last minute…the Army approved you leave for fourteen days. You fly out December 26."

I was a bit stunned. "How…is that possible?"

"They saw your amazing track record and how long you've been in hell…I mean, Iraq. They thought you deserved it. Apparently they pulled some strings. You'll receive leave notice tomorrow."

"Oh my god," I said simply. "Really? You're not kidding?"

"Of course not!" she giggled. "So even though you'll be a few days late…I am postponing Christmas with Vanessa and Carlie. Christmas will be on December 28 this year. Christmas Eve will be on December 27. And _yes, _I am giving you our typical Christmas Eve gift. I've already ordered the lingerie."

I literally jumped and did a fist pump. "Oh my god, baby," I sighed happily. "Oh my god. Thank you. Thank you, thank you, thank you."

"No, Edward, thank _you._ You don't know how much we appreciate you."

"I love you, Bella," I practically gushed just as an officer caught my attention by drawing an O in the air with his index finger. In other words, _wrap it up._

"I love you, too," she replied sweetly. "I can't wait to see your gorgeous face and body."

"Same for you," I admitted. "Sweetheart, I have to go. But I'll see you on December 27."

She laughed. "No, honey. I'll see you on Christmas Eve."

* * *

_**This was inspired by a show I watched about a charity that brings troops home to their families. Yep, little Christmas miracles like these really happen thanks to angels on earth!**_

_**I love reviews more than I love chocolate!**_

_**Merry Christmas to all of my readers. I love you all!  
**_


End file.
